Users may view or watch content on display devices such as televisions. Such content may be provided to the television from a variety of input devices such as streaming devices, cable boxes, gaming consoles and the like. In many cases, such devices may affect the performances of one another or even damage one another when connected to one television.
Naturally, the ability to mitigate such problems can significantly reduce failures associated with such devices and in turn reduce the associated maintenance costs while enhancing the user experience and satisfaction. Accordingly, there exists a dire market need for systems and methods that can mitigate such problems.